DanTDM/MLP: Dimension Z: Good Equestrian Life
By The Terrarian Pony DanTDM/MLP-Season 3: Dimension Z Previously in season 2: DanTDM/MLP: The Diamondscratch Family: The New Apple Next: DanTDM/MLP: Dimension Z: Dan V.S. Dimension Z Since the last time our story took place, which was five years ago, Herobrine had been building up his own dimension, and called it Dimension Z. This Dimension was empty, but that's what he liked about it. Meanwhile, the ponies of Ponyville have been trying their best to keep out unwanted guests from the Minecraftian world, but it wasn't too hard, as long as they worked together. Eventually the monsters just stopped going after them, and have been making bonds with the ponies of Equestria. Ponies would even go to the End or the Nether to do trading goods with endermares, zombie pigponies, or even wither skeleponies. Even creepers would contribute to the friendliness of the idea. Some monsters however, did not contribute. They decided to stay as cold hearted as before, making it difficult for the ponies of Equestria to feel safe. During these five years, Dan and Vinyl have a colt together, and they name him Turbo Diamondscratch, and Terra was excited for this. Swift and Chaser have fun with their little sister Lightning Dash, while helping out their mom, around the house. Lightning Dash is six years old now. Lightning and Swift were playing tag in Ponyville. Swift was catching up. Lightning:" You can't catch me!" Swift:" Oho. That sounds like a challenge to me!" Lighting was able to fly, but her wings weren't ready to fly too high just yet. She was pretty fast though, but Swift was faster. Swift:" Gotcha!" Lightning:" Aw man! You always catch me." Swift:" You just gotta be a little bit faster." Suddenly, Terra came up to them with her little brother Turbo, which provoked Lightning Dash to blush bright red, and hide behind Swift nervously. Turbo Diamondondscratch was blue like his father, with a mane and tail that is identical to his mother's, and he currently doesn't have a cutie mark, and niether does Lightning. He is half a year younger than Lightning. Lightning:" H-hi... Tuwbo." Turbo:" Hey Lightning! I saw how fast you were going! It was awsome!" Lightning blushes redder. Terra and Swift giggle apon seeing this. Lightning Dash has had a crush on Turbo ever since last year. They were five years old, and Lightning would get really nervous and hide behind her big sister everytime he approached her. She was never really good at speaking up for herself, and she would get bullied by other older foals unless they Swift was around watching her. In a way, she is more like her brother, Chaser. Lightning also has a speech problem, where her "R"s sound like "W"s. Turbo is total opposite though. He was bouncy and playful, and sometimes a bit of a thorn in Octavia's side, which was one of the things Vinyl was proud of him for, until Dan always has to ruin it for them. Lightning seems to find his energetic personality to be extremely cute, but sometimes she wonders if he likes her back. Terra:" Ok you two, why don't you play on the playground for a while. Me and Swift are going to set up my equiptment so you guys could hear me rock it." Turbo:"Yeah!!! Rock on!!!" Lightning:" (Whispers) Woo hoo..." Terra giggles, and Swift helps set up the DJ equiptment, while Turbo goes to play in the sand box. Lightning wants to play with him, but she feels too shy, so she goes over to see if the to older fillies need any help. Lightning:" Hey sis, do you guys... um, need any help?" Swift:" Aw, that's real sweet of you to ask, but you should let the older kids handle this." Terra:" Why don't you go ahead and play with Turbo? We'll call over when we're done." Lightning looks over at Turbo, and blushes, and then grabs a hold of Swift. Lightning:" Um... a-awr you suwe? I could... um..." Swift:" Lightning? This doesn't have anything to do with your crush on Turbo, does it?" Lightning starts getting defensive. Lightning:" I-I don't have a cwush on him!" Terra:" Aw, it's ok to admit you have a crush on somepony. Just like Swift and I have a crush on eachother." Lightning:" I... I don't have a cwush!" Lightning's cheek start to puff, and she crosses her front hooves to seem angry. Swift knew she wasn't really angry though. She knew Lightning was just a bit uncomfortable with the subject. Swift:" Ok, ok. Maybe you do, maybe you don't. But still, you don't have be so shy. I'm sure you two will make really great friends, at least." Lightning:" B-but... what if he doesn't want to be fwiends? What if I ask him to play and he just says 'Oh Lightning Dash you'we such a cwy baby. I don't wanna play with you.' What if..." Terra:" If Turbo says any of that, I will talk to him for you. But I doubt Turbo would say such mean things, so you have nothing to worry about." Swift:" Yeah. I'm sure you two will get along just fine. Besides, you're sure a special filly to me." Lightning Dash looks up at her sister, and smiles. Lightning:" Weally?" Swift smiles back. Swift:" Weally." Lightning:" Hey! Don't make fun of my speech." Lightning boops her sister on the nose softly, and Swift just giggles at this, rubbing her nose. Swift:" Ok. I guess I deserved that. Now go play, alright?" Lightning frowns, feeling a bit shaky. Lightning:" O-oh... okay..." Lightning gulps, and walks over slowly to Turbo, who is peacefully making a sand castle. Lightning suddenly gets a scary image in head, that her own wings are rapping around her body, constricting her so she can't breathe. She feels so light headed whenever she get anywhere near Turbo. Suddenly, the breathless feeling gets worse, as Turbo turns and waves at her. Turbo:" Hey Lightning! Wanna play?" In Lightning's mind:" He... he's talking to me... what do I say? What do I do? Do I say hi back? Do I sit next to him? Why am I so scawed?" Lightning's blush turns redder and redder with each second that passes. Eventually, Turbo gets up and walks towards her. She screams loudy, say "I can't do this! I can't do this!" and then she runs off in the other direction, passed Swift and Terra. Swift:" Lightning!" Swift flies after her, but with all the dirt that Lightning is kicking behind her while running, Lightning can't see, and eventually gets temporarily blinded by the dirt in her eyes. It probably didn't help that she was flying so low. Swift stops to try and rub the dirt from her eyes, as Terra trots over to her. Terra:" Are you ok?" Swift:" I can't see! Can you go find Lightning for me?" Terra:" Don't worry! I'm on it!" Terra heads after Lightning. Meanwhile, Lightning didn't notice, but she was headed for the Apple family's farm. Chaser was there helping Apple Orange with her chores. In the last five years, Apple Orange had finally gotten her cutie mark. Her cutie mark was an orange and red smoothie beverage. Turns out Apple Orange's special talent was making apple and orange mix smoothies. They're so delicious too. Lightning trotted towards her brother, and tackled him by accident. Chaser:" Lightning? Wasn't Swift supposed to be watching you? Where is she?" Lightning:" Um... uh... well... uuuhhh..." Terra came running towards them, exhausted, and tuckered out. Terra:" Lightning... you shouldn't rub away like that. You were accidentally kicking dirt in your sister's eyes, and you've probably made Turbo feel bad because you were too shy to talk to him." Lightning stares down at her hooves with a look of guilt on her face. Suddenly, Chaser's mood took turn, and he looked towards Terra with his front hooves crossed in front of him. Chaser:" Is that what this was about?" Terra:" I think so, we should probably get back Lightning. Your sister is worried." Chaser:" Actually, I think I'll handle her for a while. You know... take her off your hooves." Terra:" You sure?" Chaser looks at her stern, and pulls the smaller filly closer to him, and then looking away from Terra with attitude. Chaser:" I'm pretty sure." Terra didn't understand why he was giving her attitude, but she just went with it. Truth be told, Chaser didn't like idea of his sister having a crush on another pony at her age, and feels that it's best to keep her away from Turbo until she grows older. Terra walked back to where Swift and Turbo were, and saw Swift trying to make Turbo feel better because he felt sad after Lightning ran away from him. He was a few months younger than Lightning, and didn't fully understand what just happened. Swift:" Don't worry kiddo, Lightning is just a shy pony is all. I'm pretty sure didn't mean to make you feel bad." Terra:" She didn't mean any harm to you, I promise." Swift:" Did you find her? Is Lightning ok?" Terra:" She's fine, she's with Chaser." Turbo:" But if ahe isn't here, than how is she going to hear you play?" Terra:" I'm afraid I'm too tired to play now anyways. I'm sorry Turbo, I know how much you wanted to hear it." Turbo's ears flipped down. He wasn't too happy with that answer, but he nodded anyways. Later, back at the Dash residence, Rainbow Dash was relaxing on the couch, while Swift and Chaser were in their room, when Chaser started talking very stern like. Chaser:" We need to talk Swift." Swift:" Whoa! Somepony have a flee up their collar? What's the deal?" Chaser:" This isn't funny Swift! I know Lightning has a crush on Terra's brother, and I know you've been encouraging her." Swift shrugs. Swift:" So? What's so wrong with them possibly falling in love? I think it's cute." Chaser:" That's the thing Swift. Lightning doesn't really like-like him. She just thinks she does. She's to young to even know what love is." Swift:" That's total nonsense!" Chaser narrows his eyes, as does Swift. Chaser:" Is it? Is it really?" Swift:" Totally! I mean she's so shy around him, she blushes and hides whenever she gets near him, and she even talks about how 'cute' he is to her. Think of it this way, it's like some sort of adorable love story, where the couple is afraid to talk to eachother, but each of them believes the other doesn't even know they exist. Then all of a sudden, BAM!, their dancing, and they kiss, and everything turns out so perfect, and..." Chaser:" STOOOOOOP!!!" Swift immediatly shuts up after this, but suddenly feels a bit hurt when he yells at her. Chaser:" Listen Swift, I know you like all those romantic stories and stuff, but that thing that Lightning feels, is surely not real love. Besides, she's not even old enough to date yet." Suddenly, Rainbow comes through the door into her son and daughter's room. Rainbow:" Hey lil' dudes, what's with the yelling? Is everypony ok?" Swift acts immediatly, pushing Rainbow out the door. Swift:" Everpony's fine, you can go now. Bye mom, love you!" Swift slams the door shut, and locks it. Rainbow:" Well, that certainly seemed suspicious. Wonder what they're up to." Rainbow listens in on their conversation, and hearing about Lightning's crush. Rainbow Dash seems to blush at this, knowing that Lightning is way too young to fall in love. But she didn't want to have to break that to her dear Lightning. She didn't even mind actually. She figured if Lightning had a crush of her own now, then she wouldn't have to worry later about weather her daughter will be lonely growing up or not. She went into Lightning's room, and opened the door slowly to Lighting Dash reading a book, trying to sound the "R"s out properly. But she just couldn't help it. Her speech problem was too much an issue. Lightning:" Aw... I guess I won't get my cutie mawk in weading." Rainbow:" Hey kiddo, could I come in?" The pegasus filly's eyes lit up at the sight of her mother peeking through the door. But then she frown, wondering why she would want to talk to her. Lightning:" Am I in twouble? Is it because I wan off? I'm weally sowwy I wan off like that." Rainbow:" First off, you're right. That was a bad decision to make." Lightning frowned again, looking down at her hooves which covered the book she was reading. Rainbow:" But no, you aren't in trouble. Second, I wanted to know if you happen to like somepony inparticular." Lightning blushed again, feeling the warmth on her cheeks. Her own mother was the last pony she wanted to tell about her secret crush. Lightning:" Um... n-no... I-I don't have a cwush..." Rainbow lays down next to Lightning and put her hooves around her. Rainbow:" Really, 'cause I just overheard Swift and Chaser talking in their room, and they said something about you having a crush on Terra's brother." Lightning shivered at this, then broke into tears. Lightning:" It's twue! I weally do have a cwush on Tuwbo! I'm just weally scawed to talk to him because he might think I'm a losew!" Rainbow:" Aw c'mon. Nopony in the Dash family is a loser, and neither are you. Know why? Because you're a Dash, and Dash's are awsome!" Lightning:" I also thought... you would make me stay away fwom him. I was scawed to tell you because I was afwaid you might get mad at me!" Rainbow:" Aw don't worry kiddo. I'm not mad. I didn't get mad when I found out that your sister likes other fillies, right? Why would I be mad at you just because you like somepony. I want you to live your life to the fullest, and if you want that colt, you go get 'em girl." Lightning reliefs at one thing, but still isn't sure that Turbo likes her. Lightning:" I don't think he wants to talk to me aftew what I did today." Rainbow:" I'm sure he'll forgive you if you just tell him you're sorry. Besides, you only get one chance at true love, you don't wanna miss it." Rainbow knew Lightning was a little too young, but all she wanted was to make sure her foals would live up to there full potentials. Rainbow started to walk out of the room, until Lightning stopped her. Rainbow:" What's up?" Lightning:" What do you think my cutie mawk will be momma?" Rainbow:" Well I dunno. It all depends on what you like, and what you're good at. What do you want to do?" Lightning thinks on it for a moment. Lightning:" I've got an idea! Can I go see miss Applejack?" Rainbow:" You wanna be a farm pony? Not something I'd go with honestly, but knock yourself out." Lightning:" No, no. I wanna be a handy pony. A mechanic!" Rainbow:" Well then, I'm sure AJ could help you out with that. Alright, but be back by sun down alright?" Lightning:" Ok!" Meanwhile, in Dimension Z, Herobrine is cooking up some elaborate schemes in order to get payback on the Diamond Minecart. Herobrine:" Once Diamond Minecart sees what I have in store, I will finish what we've started, if it's the last thing I do! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!" Back in Ponyville, Creepa was having a nightmare about her father returning. She was in the center of Ponyville, and Herobrine was making chaos all around. She felt angry, and scared at the same time. She tried to stop him, but everytime he would throw a bolt of lightning at her. She tried to stand, but she had too much pain in her leg. All her friends were right there in front of her, staring at her. But they seemed to be angry at her inparticular. Creepa:" H-help..." Terra:" Why should we help you? You're a monster!" Creepa:" N-no!" Chaser:" Nopony wants to be friends with you." Apple Orange:" Ya'll ain't an Apple, yer just a big, bad, Herobrine." Creepa:" Not you too Apple Orange! I thought we were family..." Orange:" Family, ha! Ah bet ya'll wouldn't know what that means if it hit ya in yer eyeless eyes! Get 'er Terra." Terra:" With pleasure." Terra non-reluctantly summons a beam of light from her horn, hitting Creepa. Creepa screams after getting hit, and she cries, while her friends just laugh at her. Herobrine:" Don't you see? They are no friends of yours! They are selfish, just like you and I! Can't you see?" Creepa suddenly found herself in front of a mirror. She was wearing spikey, metal and leather armor, and paint on her face, and knife attached to her leg gear. She was suddenly scared of herself more than anything else. Creepa:" No! What have I become? This can't be happening! Noooooo!" Herobrine:" Hahahahahahahahaha-BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!" Suddenly, a beam of light hit herobrine, incinerating him. Creepa was suprised for a moment, and then she looked up to see Princess Luna, majestically hovering over to Creepa. Creepa:" P-princess Luna?" (Author's note: I will try my very best to imitate Luna's context, but I'm not so good with understanding Luna's vocabulary. So please, don't hate me just because something I type is out of Luna's original context.) Luna:" Yes, it is thou, Princess Luna. It seems you are having troubles. Tell me, what is your greatest fear?" Creepa:" Well... it's that my father will return, and destroy all of Ponyville, maybe even Equestria." Luna:" Is that all?" Creepa:" Well... there is the fear that my friends will turn away from me just because I'm a..." A tear rolls down Creepa's face, leaving a trail of wet on her cheek. Creepa:" A monster. I mean, look at me, I'm practically covered in evil attire." Luna:" Ah, but that is only because you see yourself as such." Luna's horn glows, and the evil, corrupted image of Creepa in the mirror, is replaced with Creepa being in a pink dress, and wearing a big red hair ribbon. Luna:" You can only be a spitting image of how you imagine yourself. You are nothing close to evil, I can assure you. And your friends wouldn't ever think differently of you, just because of your eyes." Creepa turns to see her friends all smiling at her, but they weren't smiling creepily, they were... happy to see her. Apple Orange came up and hugged Creepa, and Creepa hugged back. She then turned, and smiled at the princess before her, with tears in her eyes. Creepa:" Th-thank you Princess..." Luna:" My little pony... it's what I'm here for." Suddenly, Creepa finds herself waking up, Applejack right in front of her. Applejack:" You alright lil' one? Ah heard ya kickin' an' yellin' all the way from the barn. Is everything ok?" Creepa blushed, and smiled. Creepa:" Is now. I just had a nightmare is all. Ponyville was being attacked by Herobrine, and everypony blamed me. But now I remember, they're all my friends, and would never say such terrible things." Applejack:" Now there's a very important lesson learned, wouldn't ya say?" Creepa nodded, still blushing. Creepa:" Uhuh." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover)